marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Con Ticci Viracocha (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Viracocha | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Wiraqutra, Huiracocha | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Incan Gods, | Relatives = Mama Cocha (creation/companion); Giants (creation with Gaea/Pachamama), Inti (son); Mama Quilla (creation with Mama Cocha or daughter); Supay, Catequil (creations with Mama Cocha); Humans (creations) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hanan Pacha | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Hanan Pacha | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of the Incan Gods, god of the sun, sky, heavens, and weather, tutelary god of Cuzco and Tiahuanaco; Sky Father | Education = | Origin = Apu | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas | First = Thor Annual #7 | HistoryText = Legends tells that Viracocha arose from Lake Titicaca in a time of darkness. With the help of the Elder Goddess Gaea, he created a race of giants. When the giants defied him, however, Viracocha changed them back into stone. As he and Gaea parted, Viracocha created a companion for himself named Mama Cocha. Together, they created many gods and brought light to the world before creating mankind as well. Viracocha then retired to the Higher World of Hanan Pacha, leaving his son Inti to watch over the Earth. Viracocha was one of the many gods worshiped by the Kamekeri, and who were part of their daily lives, governing everything from plantings and harvests to the rule of law. When the missionaries came and brought Christianity, the gods left and withdrew in the skies. | Powers = Viracocha possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Incan gods. Like all Incan gods, he is extremely long-lived, but he is not immortal like the gods of Olympus. He ages at a much more slower rate than normal human beings and cannot die by any conventional means. He is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If he were somehow wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Bochica and Coniraya or for a number of Incan gods of equal power working together to revive him. Viracocha also possesses superhuman strength and his Incan metabolism provides him with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Incan flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Incan's superhuman strength and weight.) Viracocha also has significant ability to tap into and manipulate mystical and elemental energies to perform feats of magic. He can control the weather to create rainstorms to create floods and disperse them at will. He can animate ordinary substances such as clay and rock to create sentient humanoid creatures independent of his will. He can change his form at will and traverse extra-dimensional boundaries, such as from Earth to Hanan Pacha. His full range of abilities is unrevealed, but he could be equal to gods like Zeus or Odin in power. | Abilities = | Strength = Viracocha possesses superhuman strength to an unknown amount. Potentially, he could be stronger than the typical Incan god. A typical Incan god has superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) 30 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *''Viracocha at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe'' *''Viracocha at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Heaven Deities Category:Sky Deities